Look Through My Eyes
by My Scars are my life
Summary: Join Jessica through her ups and downs. SUCK AT SUMMARIES. With HM characters
1. Chapter 1

My parents don't love me

My parents don't love me

My boyfriend abuses me

My best girl friend loves my brother

My two best guy friends hate each other

My oldest brother left me and my family

My step-dad raped me, while my mom stood there watching

My uncles are worring I am going to be like my Mom

But I'm not

I'm me

Not her

But no one even thinks to take a look through my eyes

Join me Jessica Ashleigh Jonas through my ups and downs


	2. Chapter 3

"J get down here please." shouted my dad from the bottom of the stairs. I knew exactly why he wanted me to go downstairs, because my big brother left the family to live with his girlfriend and best friend and I spent most of my time there.

I came downstairs to see my whole family on my dads side, and my best friend's family and my brother's girlfriend's family. "Whoa is this like an intervention, because I'm not on drugs or anything like that."I said. They laughed. "Don't worry we just want to about Deliah and Kj." Said my Uncle Garbo. Yes I know he is not really my uncle but if his daughter and my brother get married that would be awesome! "Um I don't think I should be the one to tell you guys." I said as I quickly turned and sprinted to the stairs."Jessica Ashleigh Jonas get your butt back in here now." My step mom Ashley said. "Now tell us what is going on between Kj and Delilah." My dad said. "Okay Kj is thinking of proposing." I said. Everyone's eyes grew big. "What!" Garbo said. "J go upstairs." My dad said. "But dad." I said. "NOW." He said I never heard my dad yell expect twice one time before my parent's got a divorce and when my step mom and me got attacked. So I went upstairs and started writing a song. One of two favorite things to do the other one is cooking. I know what 15 year old girl from Malibu, California likes to cook well your talking to one. Now back to the story. I wrote a song for my band I know what your thinking Kevin Jonas daughter is in a band with her cousins nobody would ever imagine that. Well we are there is six of us Me who is the lead singer and lead guitarist, My cousin Tyler other lead singer or guitar just like her daddy (may I mention she is a major daddy's girl), Her twin brother Joe (and yes he is named after our uncle Joe) he sings the male parts and plays the bass (he is also a major mamma's boy but I don't blame him without his mom we would not have a record deal.) Our other cousin Madison who is the backup singer (unlike her dad who was the front man of his and his brothers band but that's not the point.) Aimee Ryan who plays the guitar and nothing else (her mom was famous when she was younger and her dad is a famous actor so she has famous blood.) Last but not least Andie Truscott (who is Madison's cousin on her mom's side) he is our lovely drum player and I love him to death (ew not like that like a big brother) So back to the song. So I grabbed my guitar which was totally awesome (it is my two favorite colors midnight blue and tokyo purple okay off subject but who cares) so I started to sing

Sometimes I'm a selfish fake

You're always a true friend  
I don't deserve you  
'Cause I'm not there for you  
Please forgive me again

I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to  
Runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you  
I wanna be there for you

Swirling shades of blue  
Slow dancing in your eyes  
Sun kisses the earth  
And I hush my urge to cry

I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to  
Runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you  
I wanna be there for you

'Cause I hear the whispered words  
In your masterpiece beautiful  
You speak the unspeakable through  
I love you too

I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to

I wanna be there for you  
And be someone you can come to  
The love runs deeper than my bones

I wanna be there for you

So what did you think Flyleaf doesn't exist in this story.

Please Review

* * *


	3. Chapter 4

I headed down stairs. I heard my stupid brother with his slut of a girlfriend who use to be my best friend until that night.

_flashback_

_"A.J stop please it hurts" I said on the verge of tears_

_"Why for you can run home like the little baby you are, you are suppose to have fun on the night of Homecoming excepially when your dating the the Star Quarterback. Okay so shut up slut you got that." He said then he hit me. Hard I mean he is the quarterback so he can hit pretty hard._

* * *

Just as he hit me my brothers girlfriend and my so called 'friend' Corrie came in and started taking pictures when my brother saw them he just completely ignored me as through I don't exist. My cousins and friends knew I didn't do it on purpose but my brother didn't understand that and Corrie was making out with my boyfriend so I broke up with A.J and still haven't told my dad about.

"All I am saying is Jessica needs to clean up her act dad she acts like a slut around school then comes home all dressed in good girl clothes but she all ready broke her promise." Chad said my eyes grew big and I knew my dad was furious, but it wasn't my fault I was raped by A.J.

JESSICA ASHLEIGH JONAS GET YOUR BUT IN HERE!" My dad yelled. I walked in there "Show me your ring finger." I showed him. "How could Jess." he said.

"Dad it wasn't my fault." I said "Oh really J who's fault is it?" Corrie asked.

"Dad can everyone but you and Ashley leave please?" I asked

"Fine Chad go to your room and Corrie go home." He said the two did what they were told. "Continue." He said

"At homecoming A.J wanted to go to the next level but I kept telling him no until, until he hit my and knocked me unconscious and took me to his house and then raped me." I said then I couldn't take it anymore I broke down crying so hard. My dad just walked away I knew he was ashamed of me. My step mom came over and gave me a hug. Then I left to go to my other brothers Kj's apartment.


	4. Chapter 5

When I got to my brothers apartment I knocked on the door Delilah answered she saw I had been crying and hugged me then said "You told him didn't you?" I nodded "Sweetie lets go back to your house okay." She said I nodded again. So we left and got into her car "How did he take it." She asked "Delilah the look on his face was like why did you do that, but I didn't mean to, and now he hates me." I said on the verge of tears. "J he doesn't hate you your just his baby girl so he feels that he is losing you, thats all." She said. Then about 3 minutes later we got to my house. My whole family was there. So we walked in the house, just as we walked into the living room my dad got up and went to the basement so I followed.

"Dad I'm sorry, but I couldn't stop him I tried so hard but he still didn't stop. Dad you probaly hate me now so I guess I'll go." I said and turned.

"J wait I don't hate you it is just that your my baby girl and after what happened 3 years ago I wanted to protect you more, because I almost lost you J, you and your step mom, but it pains to see you like this." He said on the verge of tears. I only knew of three times my dad cried when one when I was born because I was born two months premature, once when my uncle Nick was diagnosed with diabetes and then when me and my step mom were attacked.

"Dad lets go upstairs I'm feeling light headed and me and the band have an announcement." I said.

"Oh really and what is that." He said

"I'm not telling you." I said and run up stairs with my dad chasing me and once I got to the the living room he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"You better not fart." I said.

"Hey you stole that from a movie." Said my Uncle Joe

"Yeah so." I said.

"Hey about we preform a song for you guys." Said my cousin Tyler.

"Yeah I like that idea." Said my Aunt Haley. "Joe, Nick help them get their instruments." she said.

"Uh why us." Asked my Uncle Joe

"Because I still make more money then any of you except Nick, because if i die before him he gets all my money, but I can still boss you around." She said

"Fine." They both said.

20 minutes later

"Gosh Took you guys a long time." Said my Aunt Lilly.

"Okay before we preform we would like to make an annoucement." Said Madison

"We are going on tour." Said Andie.

"With 'We Are Ready'" I said

"Hey isn't that the band with Aaron." Tyler asked me, I blushed.

* * *

**Who's Aaron **

**Review**


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note- Two things **

First- People who don't exist in this story are Flyleaf, Paramore, Linkin Park, Mandy Moore, Swicthfoot, Natasha Bedingfield, Plain White T's, Maroon 5, Matchbox Twenty or Rob Tomas, One Republic, Hilary Duff, All Time Low, Rihannia, Kelly Clarkson, Boys Like Girls, Three Days Grace

Two- here are the bands there are three bands

**Bigger Than Your Opinion**

Lead singer- Aaron Lawless, Josh Lawless

Guitarist- Kyle McAllister, Aaron Lawless, Talen Colister

Bass- Tom McAllister, Landon Colister

Keyboard/Piano- Nick Oken, Kyle McAllister

Drums- Aaron Lawless, Josh Lawless

**Shadows of Life**

Lead singer- Jay Jonas, Joe Jonas, Tyler Jonas

Guitarist- Jay Jonas, Tyler Jonas, Madison Jonas, Aimee Ryan

Bass- Joe Jonas

Keyboard/Piano- Jay Jonas

Drums- Andie Truscott, Jay Jonas

**Jade Rock**

Lead singer- Sasha Truscott, Alia Truscott

Guitarist- Erin Stewart, Alia Truscott

Bass- Jennifer Truscott

Keyboard/Piano- Alia Truscott

Drums- Ren Oken


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you mean Aaron Lawless?" My step mom asked.

"No Aunt Ashley she meant Aaron Johnson the cutest boy in our school." Tyler said with sarcasm. My aunt Haley hit Tyler on the back the head for it.

"Be nice Tyler." My Uncle Nick said.

"Fine." She pouted. I didn't feel very well. So I quietly left the room and went into the kitchen.

Haley POV

"Where's J?" Joe (my son) asked. All of a sudden we heard a crash come from the kitchen. We all ran into the kitchen.

"Jessica!" Kevin shouted.

"Tyler go call 911." I told Tyler. She just stood there. "Nick go call 911." I told my husband. Nick talked to the operator. She said the ambulance will be in 5 minutes. When it got here the wheeled J into the ambulance and Kevin went with her. We all got into our many cars a went to the hospital.

* * *

Short I know review more and i'll do better.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Kevin's POV_**

My world is ending. My baby girl is dying.

"Excuse me are you the family of Jessica Jonas?" Asked the doctor.

"Yes we are." I said.

"Well I'm Doctor Jensen and your daughter is stable, and we are running some tests on her which we think well be the thing that caused this, but I need you to answer some questions okay." He said

"Okay but her mother isn't here she's in England." I told him.

"Well then could you call her please I need to know family history of illness." He said. So I pulled out my phone and dailed my ex-wife's phone number.

**_Kevin/Monica_**

Hello

_**Hi Monica its Kevin**_

Oh Hi kevin what's going on you sound depressed

_**Monica its J she's in the hosipital**_

What happened?

_**Thats the problem we don't know**_

Alright ask the doctor if the hosipital has a fax machine and I'll fax my info to you okay

_**okay**_

_Kevin be sure to call me okay _

**Okay Monica I will**

_Bye_

**bye**

(end of convo)

"Doctor Jensen does the hospital have a fax machine?" I asked.

"Yes it does." He said

"May I use it to fax my ex-wife" I asked.

"Yes it's in the office okay." He said

"Okay." I got up and left to go fax Monica

**_Tyler's POV_**

Chad came through the elevator doors. "What are you doing here Michael Chad?" I asked meanly.

"I'm here to see my little sister Tyler Anne." He snapped back.

"Why get common sense knocked into you?" I snapped.

"Yes I did." He said.

"What." Me, Joe(brother), Madison, Aimee, Andie, Jacob (Andie's Brother), Delilah, Kj and Jason said.

"Yeah I saw Corrie and A.J kissing..." He said but was interupted

"Doctor Jensen we're having compiltcations in room 207." A nurse said.

"Mom thats J's room." I said.

* * *

Review


	8. Author's Note part 2

Author's Note

Okay I'm need you guys to decide which of my three stories should I continue until its finished. Please vote in my poll.

-Trace


	9. Authors Note part 3

Author's Note

Okay It's Tied between My Life or Why do you hate Me? so one more vote on either one okay please.

-Trace


	10. author's Note

Moved to mibba check it out member./61288/

* * *


End file.
